A time for miracles
by Face of an angel
Summary: A simple christmas song causes face to reminise about a past event


Title: A time for miracles  
  
Author: Face of an angel  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Takes place during war time and therefore mentions the evils of war.  
  
Feedback: Please!  
  
  
  
As BA entered the livingroom and made his way towards the entertainment center he was suprised to see that Face was already in the room. Sitting silently on the sofa and lost in thought , Face sat listening to the soft music that came from the speakers. The sound of Bing Crosby singing White Chrismas always seemed to have this affect of Face though none of the others knew why. Without thought BA turns off the music and turns on the current matchup on Monday Night Football. Instead of saying anything Face just gets up and makes his way towards his bedroom , still so lost in thought that he nearly runs right into Hannibal who is heading towards the sound of the ball game.  
  
" Face , you okay."  
  
" Yeah , just not in the mood to listen to BA yell at the TV. "  
  
" But that's half the fun. Just think about it Face. The ability to yell at something that won't shoot back."  
  
" Well , when you put it that way , it still sounds stupid."  
  
" True , but you tell that to BA"  
  
With that last option Face continues towards his bedroom while Hannibal makes his way towards the livingroom.  
  
" What's up with Face."  
  
" I don't know BA , he gets this way every year and especially when he hears that song. Has ever since I've known him. Just give him time , he works it out himself every year and I doubt that this one will be any different."  
  
As the bedroom door closes behind him Face leans against it and closes his eyes.When they opened again they look directly at a small oak box that rests on his dresser. Walking towards it he reaches out his hands to take hold of the expensive looking box , and once his hands are wrapped around it he softly lifts the lid. Inside , the sparkes of bright gold cufflinks and shiny rings where only highlighted by the soft red velvet that surrounded them. As he reached inside , he pulled out a small item that stood out from all the rest. Not because of its brilliance , but it's the lack of. A silver necklace like the ones soldiers use to keep their dogtags on emerges from the box. Dangling from the bottom of it was a copper penny with a hole through the middle. Holding it tightly in his hands , his mind drifts back in time.  
  
DECEMBER 24 , 1968  
  
Private Templeton Peck had the position of left flank as the small unit he was attached to looked to overtake an enemy position. Silence surrounded him , with the only sound being that of the beat of his own heart which seemed to be getting louder with every advance he made. Then in an instant , the silence was replaced by that of artillery fire and grenade blasts. The order to retreat was barely audible over the explosions that now surrounded him. Running was the last thing he remembered , that and the sound of dying all around him. Then everything went black.  
  
Slowly he opened his eyes , and tried to get his bearings. Pain surged in his right leg as he tried to move. Reaching his hand out too the pain he felt a warm , wet substance just above the back of his knee. Bringing the hand back , he began to hear his heart beat loudly again as he saw the blood. Again he reached out with the same hand that had shown his injury just moments before. This time he used it to pull broken pieces of trees off of him to allow him to view the area. He was alone , not a sound could be heard. He tried to pull himself up but to no avail. The pain in his leg was getting worse as well as the bleeding.He head started to spin and in seconds he was unconscious.  
  
The feeling of something being tightened around his leg brought Templeton Peck out of his unconsious state. As his eyes opened the image of a fellow soldier no older than himself came into clear view. Slowly as his head began to clear , words being spoken to him began to make sense.  
  
" Can you stand ? We have to get out of here."  
  
Face started to sit up thanks to the help of the young man. Within minutes he was standing though heavily supported. Realizing how slowly they would be able to move towards help , Face makes a quick decision.  
  
" Leave me here and go for help. At least that way one of us has a chance to get out of here." Face remarks with a slight grimace as even the slightest movement causes a searing pain to soar through his leg.  
  
" Not a chance , besides I know for a fact that nothing will happen if we are together. Not with this."  
  
The young man pulls a chain out from under his shirt. Dangling from the end of it is a shiny copper penny.  
  
" As long as I have this , good luck is on our side. Trust me."  
  
With that the two men start their slow trek towards camp. Praying with every step that they wouldn't run into any VC troops.  
  
They had been walking for what only could be described as an eternity. Every twenty minutes or so they would have to stop and take a break to allow Face to again conjure up the strength to take the pain that every advance caused. Darkness was beginning to set into the jungle making even harmless shadows seem as if they possesed the ability to kill. Through small conversation Face discovered some small details about his rescuer. His name was Michael Collins and he was from Washington State. Enlisted in the army about the same time as Face but for completly different reasons. Mike had been raised in a loving household full of friends and family. They all anxiously awaited for his safe return , as well as the girl who he planned to marry as soon as he got home. The idea of serving his country made Mike stand just that much taller. As he told it , serving his country was the one thing that made him feel truly proud.  
  
" Mike stop. I gotta stop for a minute. "  
  
Mike looked around him and spotted a good spot for another short rest. Soon they were sitting down , listening intently for any noise. Silence.  
  
" Mike , what would you be doing right now if you were home?"  
  
" Smelling the sweet smell of pumpkin pie in the oven and listening to White Christmas on the record player. You know I never really understood that song until I came here. Now whenever I think about it I can't wait to get home. All the times when I hated shoveling the driveway , now I'd give anything just to be able to be doing just that right now. Hear the crunch of cold wet snow under by boots."  
  
" You make it sound like heaven."  
  
" It is."  
  
Mike stands and takes a few steps. The sound of someone talking comes into range. He runs back to Face and kneels beside him.  
  
" I can hear someone in the area. I'll go and bring them back. You stay here."  
  
" Are you crazy , what about all that good luck if we're together stuff."  
  
" Here , " Mike takes that necklace with the penny off of his neck and places it in Face's hand , " you can hold the luck for the two of us."  
  
With that Mike stands and begins to walk away.  
  
" Mike!"  
  
" Don't worry , help will return."  
  
He then continues on his way until he is out of sight. Soon the air is filled with nothing but silence. Fear begins to fill the pit of Faces stomach as minutes tick by with no sign of Mike. As his hand clenches tighter , the feel of the penny in his hand reminds Face of its presence. Slowly he opens his hand to look at the gift he had been given. Smiling he remembers the silly poem that he often heard in regards to this simple coin. See a penny , Pick it up , All day long , You'll have good luck. He puts the chain around his neck , then follows its trail with his fingers until he finds the penny that now lay against his chest. Pressing his fingers against both sides of the penny he wishes for just a little more luck from this simple yet priceless penny.  
  
It seemed as if hours had passed until Face heard the sound of footsteps coming closer. The desire to call out to whoever it was took second to the knowledge that the footsteps could just as easily belong to that of a VC troop. Face held his breath as the footsteps came closer , that was until he heard the voice of someone talking on a portable command radio. As he let out a deep breath , he called out to the voice he heard not too far away. Within seconds he was greeted with the sight of the white haired Colonel he had heard about , but had yet to meet.  
  
" Colonel Smith "  
  
Hannibal runs over to the injured soldier , kneeling beside him to look at his wounds.  
  
" Where's Mike ?" Face questioned  
  
" Who ?"  
  
" The other guy that was with me went to get you when he heard you coming. Isn't that how you found me."  
  
" I haven't seen anyone but you."  
  
Hannibal puts an arm around Face and helps him to his feet. Looking into the face of this young kid , hannibal notices the questioning look in Faces eyes.  
  
" Kid , you okay?"  
  
" Yeah , I guess so."  
  
" Let's get you to my jeep."  
  
Momens later Face is in the jeep being driven to a nearby camp.  
  
Three Days Later  
  
Colonel John " Hannibal" Smith made his way to the bedside of Private Templeton Peck. The kid looked alot better that he did the first time he saw him. The color was returning to his face and wisecracks seemed to the the order of every day. There was something about this kid that made Hannibal admire him. Watching him hit on all the nurses on duty was truly a pleasure to watch. In a way , he reminded him of himself at a younger age. Okay , it was last week but still it made him smile. As he came to a stop , Face turned to look at him. While gesturing him to sit down , Face tried to pull himself up so he could sit more comfortably.  
  
" Did you find anything out?"  
  
" It sounds crazy."  
  
" I don't care , I just have to know."  
  
" Private Michael Collins was killed two months ago , in the same area where I found you."  
  
" What?"  
  
" I checked twice , You know it is possible that there were two Michael Collins."  
  
" Yeah , I'm sure that's it." Face replied , not really believing in the words.  
  
" Say , when you're feeling up to it , come see me. I have a proposition for you."  
  
" What's the deal?" Face sounded intrigued  
  
" In a few days , I'll tell you about it then."  
  
With that Hannibal rose from his chair and started walking towards the door. Face calls out to him.  
  
" Hannibal"  
  
He turns around to look into the face of the younger man who's expression tells of what he wants to say.  
  
" Your welcome , see you in a couple of days."  
  
  
  
Staring at the penny that had remained in his possesion for the past thirteen years made him grateful for the simple things that were in his life. Sure he liked the fancy cars and the expensive restaurants , but the coming of this time of year made his thankful for the simple fact that he was alive.  
  
" Face , you okay?"  
  
Face turned to see Hannibal standing in the doorway of his bedroom. He looks back at the penny , then places it back in the box where he kept it.  
  
" Yeah , just saying thanks to a friend."  
  
As Hannibal heads back to the livingroom Face follows. Switching off the light switch in his room as he made his way back to the rest of his team. They way it was meant to be.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
